Arby 'n' the Chief at the Central Park Zoo
by IndyFan117
Summary: Our favourte Halo 3 playing duo are about to witness the biggest crossover in FanFiction history. Rated T for mild language and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1: Into The Hole and in the HQ

This is my first story so i hope you enjoy it.

The story begins with two action figures walking down the street.

Master Chief: o mann i haad a puup lood uf beerz.

The Arbiter: You're just acting very stupid.

The Arbiter then falls down a sewer hole.

Master Chief: o noes arbita!, ima comin 2 sav u!.

Chief then falls down the hole to rescue the Arbiter.

2 HOURS LATER.

The Ariter and Chief wake up somewhere they've never been before.

The Arbiter: Oh god, where the hell are we?

An alarm goes off and out comes four penguins.

Skipper: Freeze you pathetic excuse for a bunch of intruders!.

Master Chief: o noes a tallkin penquin! Lol

The Arbiter: Uh... hi.

Skipper: QUIET!. Kowalski, send them to the brig.

The Arbiter: Look, i'm sorry if we ever invaded your home.

Skipper then has a change of heart.

Skipper: On second thought Kowalski, let them go.

Kowalski: Alright.

Master Chief: Thx,

Skipper: The names Skipper and this is my team.

Private: Welcome to the Zoo!.

Both Arbiter & Chief: WHAT?

Oh, boy. How will both our aurguing buddies gonna react to that?. Tune in next time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Loving Welcome

Welcome to Part 2

Master Chief: omg ima at teh zuu. Can i fro crup bak at da monkys?

The Arbiter: No, Chief.

Master Chief: sad face

The Arbiter: Anyway, what the hell am i doing in the zoo?

Kowalski: I don't know but... where did you come from exactly?.

The Arbiter: Chief and I were in Canada walking down the street until we both fell down a sewer hole and ended up in your habitat.

Marlene: Hey, guys. Who's this person?.

The Arbiter: Oh, hi. My name's the...

The Arbiter stares at Marlene at amazement.

Marlene: Well?.

The Arbiter: Sorry, i'm the Arbiter.

Master Chief: annd im mastur cheef adn wat r u?, a kitty kat? Lollollollol

Marlene: Actully, no. I'm an otter.

Master Chief: k, aniboddy hav an ecksbox?

Private: A what?

The Arbiter: an Xbox 360, a gaming system with his favourite game Halo 3.

Skipper: Never heard of it.

Master Chief: wat?

The Arbiter: Just forget about the f"%£ing Xbox you moron!.

Skipper: Whoa, watch the potty mouth. Private's next to you.

The Arbiter: Sorry.

Marlene: That's okay, so let's get to know you.

The Arbiter: Okay.

Master Chief: angry face

Oh no, Chief's upset that the Zoo dose'nt have an Xbox to play Halo on. Tune in next time to see how well the relationship with the Arbiter and Marlene did.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest for the Xbox begins

Welcome to Part 3

Marlene: So... what do you do in Canada?.

The Arbiter: Not much. Just playing Halo 3 over and over again.

(DISCLAIMER: This is before Halo: Reach was released.)

Marlene: What about something else?.

The Arbiter: I tried to play some Playstation 3 but Chief is an asshole and threw every game and controller in the f*$^ing toilet!.

Marlene: Okay?.

At the lemur habitat.

Master Chief: ecksuuz meh?

King Julien: Yes, talking action figure?.

Master Chief: mai neem iz mastur cheef adn u gutteh hlep meh

King Julien: What do you want?.

Master Chief i neeed ur hellp in goin 2 a stor tu get an ecksbucks thrresicksti

King Julien: Sure... if i know what an "Xbox 360" is.

Master Chief: kewl happy face

King Julien: MAURICE!.

Maurice: Yes?.

King Julien: I'm leaving you in charge until i get back from finding an Xbox thingy for this talking action figure.

Maurice: Fine.

Master Chief: AWWSIM!. lol

Back at the Penguin HQ.

Private: So this is the guy Chief watches?.

The Arbiter: Yes, this is the guy.

Guy on Computer: WHAZZUP!. This is Josh Butterballs from SOIM (Stupid Obvious Information Magazine) about to give you some Halo 3 Pro Tips because i'm so awesome!.

Rico: STUPID!.

The Arbiter: I know.

Kowalski: Excuse me, have you seen Chief lately?

The Arbiter: Last time i saw him is when i was about to talk to Marlene after telling him to shut up about playing Halo.

Skipper: Then something must be wrong...

Well, Chief and Julien met and off to get an Xbox... LET ALONE FRICKEN STEAL ONE!. Tune in for Part 4 when the Arbiter and the penguins search for Chief.


	4. Chapter 4: Sneaking into a Game Store

Welcome to Part 4.

At the Game Store.

Store Owner: Hey!, can you get that Xbox over to that shelf?.

Employee: Sure.

In the heat vents.

King Julien: You sure about this?.

Master Chief: of corzze!. i wamt tat ecksbucks nao!.

King Julien: Okay then. We shall wait until they leave the room.

Later that night, Julien and Chief drop on the floor.

King Julien: Okay, i'll get the Xbox and you'll get the game you're looking for.

Master Chief: k.

Chief grabs Halo 3 and Julien gets the Xbox by loading it on a forklift. Chief and Julien leave the store

Julien: Wait, won't you're friend be mad if he found out we took this stuff?.

Master Chief: STFU!. furgat aboot arpitur. the ecksbux mattas 2 meh... mabeh we'll hied it in yur habiidat.

King Julien: Okay, fair enough.

Meanwhile, at the zoo.

Kowalski: Nope, no sign of Chief.

Private: He's probemly run away because we did'nt have what he has back home.

Skipper: Or worse...

Master Chief: o hai gais.

The Arbiter: Chief, where the hell have you've been?.

Master Chief: hanggin otu wih da leemas.

Skipper: Oh... so that's where you've been. Why did'nt we check this out?.

Master Chief: i dunno lol. nao ecksuss meh.

Kowalski: There's something stange about him.

The Arbiter: No s%£t!.

At the Lemur Habitat.

King Julien: Whoo!, this game is awesome!.

Master Chief: i knoo riht?. rofl.

King Julien: Chief, as king of the zoo... i hear by offer you the chance to be my friend and rule my kingdom forever!.

Master Chief: sweeet!. 1337.

Oh dear lord!. Chief is so stupid to notice that the Arbiter might be pissed about this but we're still not done so check in for Part 5.


	5. Chapter 5: A FriendshipEnding Mistake

Welcome to Part 5.

The Next Day.

At the Lemur Habitat, Master Chief and King Julien along with Maurice and Mort are playing Halo 3 on Xbox 360.

Maurice: Oh my!, i love this game!. Where did you get this?.

King Julien: A king never tells secrets.

Master Chief: lollollollolllol guud 1 juleean.

King Julien: Thank you my new friend.

The Arbiter: Chief, where the f*^k are you?.

Master Chief: uh oh spaggetioh. hied teh ecksbucks, hurray!.

While Julien and Maurice are hiding the Xbox, Master Chief went to see the Arbiter.

The Arbiter: Are you still hanging out with those lemurs?.

Master Chief: yaaaa. tehy r suchh gud freendz.

The Arbiter: You do know we're supposed to go home, right?.

Master Chief F%$K HOME. I LIK ID HEER!.

The Arbiter: Fine, don't come crying to me if you get bored.

Master Chief: FIEN!. I wil, butt be waernd arbitur taht i sahll neva giv up on mai freends!.

At Penguin HQ.

Skipper: He's not coming?.

The Arbiter: No... he rather hang out with the lemurs instead.

Kowalski: Oh, that's a shame.

Marlene: Maybe i'll try to convince him.

The Arbiter: Okay.

Back at the Lemur Habitat, Marlene knocks on the door.

King Julien: Yes?.

Marlene: I want to talk to Chief.

King Julien: One moment.

Julien went back inside and a few minutes later Chief arrives.

Master Chief: yess wat du u watn?.

Marlene: I just want to talk. Chief, i know you like it here but home is much more important than this life. You don't know how it feels to leave home, i got transfered from my home in California to here and i've been missing home ever since.

Chief thinks about it for a minute.

Master Chief: Mehbbeh yur riht. hoem iz moar imprtannt.

King Julien: Does that mean you're leaving us?.

Julien crys a bit. (COOLEST CLICHE #10: THE SEXY CRY)

Master Chief: I'll mizz u but i'll alwayzzz remamba u.

King Julien: That is so sweet of you to say so.

TV: Player one wins.

Marlene: What was that?.

Master Chief: nuthin.

Mort: I beat all the aliens!.

Maurice: MORT!. What are you doing?.

Marlene: Let me have look.

King Julien: What?... NO!.

Marlene looks under the cover and reveals the Xbox.

Marlene: Did you just...

Master Chief: OH S"*T!.

Well, Chief is pretty much screwed. Tune in for Part 6 and check out Marlene's reaction to this nonsense.


	6. Chapter 6: A Really Mad Arbiter

Welcome to Part 6.

Marlene: Where did you get that?.

Master Chief: i dunno wat ur talkin aboot.

Mort: The action figure stole it.

Maurice: WHAT?.

King Julien: Mort!, you idiot!.

Marlene: Is this true.

Chief sits on the floor with a frown.

Master Chief: yes, it r tru.

Marlene: Why?.

Master Chief: becauss non oth u f%^in asshoels hav an ecksbucks, i luv xbux, i cannot liv witout it, it r mai life.

At first Marlene was gonna be mad but instead understands him.

Marlene: I understand Chief but have'nt you got this at home?.

Master Chief: ya butt pepol ar azz-buguz calin meh a loozar adn arbitur wol'nt teahc meh how 2 not suk at hey-lo.

Marlene: So you decided that this is better with friends that treat you with respect.

King Julien: Of course, he is indeed a king's best friend.

Master Chief: im reely sry. sad face.

Marlene: It's okay, as long as we tell Arbiter the tru...

Master Chief: TRUTH?.

Chief pushes Marlene on the floor.

Master Chief: arbitur muts nevar no abut thiz or he wil kik mai azz. im outta hear!.

King Julien: Wait!.

Chief leaves leaving Marlene distrught. Meanwhile at Penguin HQ.

Skipper: So Marlene, has he decided to come?.

Rico: Chiefy?.

Marlene: I have bad news. Chief has run away after revealing what he has done.

Private: What did he do?.

Back at the Lemur Habitat, Marlene shows the Penguins and the Arbiter the stolen Xbox.

The Arbiter: Are you kidding me?. He stole an Xbox 360?. That son of a bitch, i told him to forget about it for just till we get home but no he has to be an asshole.

Marlene: It's not his fault, Chief told me why he did it. He just wanted to be here because Julien treats him like he was the best player in history.

The Arbiter: Well, he just sucks and i'm totally gonna kill him for Grand Theft Xbox.

Kowalski: He's just an innocent person who never gets treated nicely. You should be responsible for teaching him to be a good player.

The Arbiter: I geuss you're right... i'm a dick. We'll search for Chief and try to be nice.

Skipper: Excellente'. Only problem... where has he gone?.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the Golden Gate Bridge.

Master Chief: Tis shoud beh calld teh red gaet bridg becauzz it r nut goldean. waiy iz it red, f*^k teh gauy hoo maed tis bridgg.

Mystery Guy: Maybe you should watch the way you say things.

Master Chief: Hey, f^$k u i... oh s^%t

The Mystery Guy laughs like a dolphin and Chief gets captured.

Master Chief: !.

Oh god. Chief's been captured by that shadowy douche and for those of you who read the "laughs like a dolphin" line... you might know who kidnapped Chief and for those of you who don't know then check in for Part 7.


	7. Chapter 7: A Challenging Choice

Welcome to Part 7

The Penguins, Lemurs, Marlene and the Arbiter are in a small pink car looking for Master Chief.

Skipper: Kowalski, options?.

Kowalski: No sign of Chief.

Private: Maybe he went back home.

The Arbiter: Private, there's no way he can get to Canada that fast. It's 1500 miles from here.

Rico: Holy Moly!.

Skipper: Rodger that, Rico.

Marlene: Arbiter, sorry about your friend, it seems you boys been in alot of arguments and fights and that you never forgive eachother.

The Arbiter: I know. If only i could help Chief out with his sucky ass skills then maybe we would'nt be in this fricken' mess.

Maurice: You should really watch your mouth around people.

The Arbiter: F%^k you, Maurice!.

Private: Then if he has'nt been back home then... where are we heading to?.

Kowalski: San Fransisco.

The Arbiter: That's where Chief keeps complaining about the Golden Gate Bridge not being gold but red.

Skipper: So that's we're heading to. Rico, Golden Gate Bridge... ASAP!.

Rico: Yup Yup.

At the Golden Gate Bridge.

King Julien: No sign of him.

The Arbiter: No s^%t!.

Mort: Look what i found.

Kowalski: A tape recorder.

Marlene: Press play, maybe it has something to do with Chief's dissapearence.

Kowalski pushes the play button and out comes the shadowy figure's voice.

Guy on tape: Hello Pen-gu-ins. I see that you have new friends and both of them are action figures.

Skipper: Wait a minute, i know that voice.

Guy on tape: Well i managed to kidnap that foul-mouthed imbicle and tortured him with noting but smelly, smelly fish.

Marlene: Eww.

Guy on tape: If you want him back then every single one of you must surrender and let me take over the world or i shall feed your friend to CHROME CLAW!.

Private: My goodness... it can't be.

Guy on tape: PS. your lemur friends, that other action figure and the otter must surrender as well. Yours truly...

Skipper: DR. BLOWHOLE!.

Kowalski: I knew it was him!.

King Julien: The leader of the ninja lobsters is BACK!.

Marlene: He actully was real?. Sorry i did'nt believe you, Private.

Private: It's okay.

The Arbiter: Who's Dr. Blowhole?.

Skipper: A vicious supervillain dolphin who we've been fighting for a long time. Like all the other mad scienctist he always wants to take over the world.

The Arbiter: Who the hell does he think he is?. A James Bond villain?.

Skipper: I geuss we have no choice... we have to surrender.

Everyone: WHAT?.

Skipper: I know that's hard to do but we have to in order to save this man's friend.

The Arbiter: Thanks but... it still be a pain in the ass to let a bad guy win.

Maurice: Indeed it is.

After a few seconds.

The Arbiter: Wait, i have an idea.

Marlene: What's that?.

The Arbiter: Gather around. Here's the plan.

Meanwhile, at Dr. Blowhole's lair.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh it is such a good time to evil, is'nt that right?.

Master Chief: noooo. itz nut fauir. plz let meh gu.

Dr. Blowhole: I don't think so.

Master Chief: F%^K!.

A doorbell rings

Dr. Blowhole: I wonder who that could be?.

Blowhole opens the door.

Dr. Blowhole: Well, pen-gu-ins. Decided yet?.

Skipper: We have... on one condition.

The Arbiter: I'll challenge you to just one game of matchmaking on Halo 3. If i win, you must let Chief go, kill yourself and let the world live in peace. If you win, we will all surrender and you will have the world as your petting zoo.

Blowhole thinks about it for a few seconds.

Dr. Blowhole: Deal.

Master Chief: r u sur u wanna go thru tis?.

The Arbiter: Look Chief, i'm sorry about what happened but i gotta do what any other hero must do.

The Arbiter is definitly going against Dr. Blowhole on Halo 3. Will the Arbiter win or will Dr. Blowhole rule the world as he intended to do?. Look out for Part 8.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Halo 3 Fight

Welcome to Part 8.

The Next Day.

The Arbiter and Dr. Blowhole are ready to fight each other in Halo 3.

The Arbiter: May the best player win.

Dr. Blowhole: Same thing here.

Marlene: Be careful.

The match is simple. The map is Snowbound and who ever gets more kills in 10 minutes will be the winner.

The Arbiter: Let's do this.

The Arbiter grabs a wraith while Blowhole grabs a ghost.

Master Chief: a go-ost?. he r su pwn3ed.

Dr. Blowhole: QUIET!.

The Arbiter tries to blow up Blowhole but he keeps missing and Blowhole drives up to the back of the wraith and shoots at the exhaust tunnel, causing Arbiter to get killed first.

The Arbiter: F^£K!.

Skipper: Keep trying!.

Private: The whole world rests on your shoulders.

Rico: BLAH BLAH BLAH!.

The Arbiter grabs a sniper rifle and tries to shoot Blowhole without being noticed but Blowhole launches a plasma grenade on to the levatation pad causing the grenade to fly back and hit Arbiter.

Kowalski: Oh darn it!.

King Julien: C'mon man!. You're not even trying.

The Arbiter: Shut the f)(k up you piece of crap!.

Blowhole catches up to Arbiter but Arbiter releases a bubble shield so Blowhole can't shoot him.

Dr. Blowhole: Do you really think i'm that much of an idiot?.

Blowhole then has the balls to go in the bubble shield and launches a spike grenade at Arbiter basicly blowing him up. The Arbiter gets distraught.

The Arbiter: Can i take a break?.

Dr. Blowhole: Go ahead but remember... 8 minutes to go and i'm already winning!.

The Arbiter gets upset.

Skipper: Are you really gonna give up?.

The Arbiter: He is impossible. He must be the best Halo player in the world.

Maurice: Whoa!.

Marlene: But you can't give up now. We'll have nowhere to live.

The Arbiter: I'm sorry but... it's over.

Master Chief: ill taek ovar.

Everyone: WHAT?.

Dr. Blowhole: Are you kidding me?.

Master Chief: i meen it. i shal beet his asshoel.

Skipper: But Arbiter said your gaming skills are the worst skills ever.

Master Chief: trusst meh. i no wat 2 doo.

Dr. Blowhole: Alright then. This is gonna be TOO easy.

Blowhole releases Chief from his prison so he can play Halo.

Master Chief: lets do tis bitch!. lmao.

Blowhole finds Chief next to the warthog and tries using a rocket laucher but Chief drives on to the levatation pad flying towards Blowhole who tries to get away but gets squashed in the process.

Everyone: You... actully got a kill?.

Master Chief: mai crappi azz gamin skillz ar FTW!

King Julien: Keep going!.

After 6 minutes, Chief's crappy skills became useful beating Blowhole every time but when Blowhole tries to take him out using a wraith, Chief grabs a mongoose and drives around him making Blowhole spin and spin until he gets dizzy allowing Chief to throw an incinerator grenade into the exhaust tunnel causing the wraith to blow up and Blowhole to get killed in the process. The time is up and Chief wins 8-3.

Everyone: YOU DID IT!.

Dr. Blowhole: Ah rats!.

Chrome Claw: ROAR!(Translation: Man this stinks, i quit).

Skipper: You did it, you saved us all!.

Dr. Blowhole: But how?. How is this possible?.

Master Chief: i dunno. duush.

The Arbiter: Anyway, since you've lost you have to kill yourself so we don't have to bother with your ass anymore.

Dr. Blowhole: FINE!. But i shall my revenge!.

Marlene: How can you get revenge on us if you're dead?.

Dr. Blowhole: I just have to LIE!.

A puff of smoke appears out of nowhere causing Blowhole to get away.

Skipper: Ahhh great!.

Master Chief: well at leest wee saved da wurld... rigth?.

Well, Chief has won against Blowhole making him piss off. Tune in for Part 9 the final chapter to see our arguing buddies return home.


	9. Chapter 9: Thier Greatest Goodbye

Welcome to Part 9. The Final Act.

When the Penguins, Lemurs, Marlene and the guys finally get home, Chief asks a question.

Master Chief: huld onn, hao teh f&^k r wee suppozet 2 geth bak hoem?.

Kowalski: I've managed to figure out you two came from Canada to here by falling into a sewer hole, landing on some debris, managing to escape death but accedently stepped on an explosive which explodes and launches you through the air and landing in our headquarters. So we managed to calculate to do the same thing and this time it's gonna get you back home to Canada.

The Arbiter: Wow that's a mouthful.

Chief then looks at Julien.

Master Chief: juleean. i watn u 2 taek bak teh ecksbux wee stoel becazze of hao mutch uf a dik i am.

The Arbiter: That's very nice of you, Chief.

King Julien: Okay. Mort, Maurice, take the Xbox thingy back to the game store.

Maurice: We're on it!.

King Julien: I'm totally gonna miss you, you're trully... a king's best friend.

Master Chief: ty. happy face.

Marlene: Hey, Arbiter. Just wanted to say thank you for being a fantastic friend.

The Arbiter: You're welcome.

Skipper: Alright, let's get this show over with.

Master Chief: arbitur, im sry 4 bein an azzhoel.

The Arbiter: It's alright, Chief. I'm very proud of you for standing up for your s*^tty mind and acting properly like a man.

Master Chief: thx arbitur, u r mai besst fraind!.

The Arbiter: Well, gotta go now.

Skipper: See ya.

Kowalski: Fare well.

Marlene: Good bye.

Private: I hope you'll remember us.

Rico: BYE BYE BYE! HAHAHAHA!.

King Julien: So long, Chief.

As the Arbiter and Chief proceed to return the same way they got into this mess, they successfully make it back home to Canada.

Two Months Later.

Chief is playing Halo 3 and thanks to beating Blowhole, he managed to stand up and become a good player rather than a crappy player.

Xbox Live Player #1: Wow, i can't believe you got better.

Master Chief: tat's becauzz i saevd evrybdy frum extinctiun!.

Xbox Live Player #2: You serious?.

Master Chief: ded serius!.

The Arbiter: Chief!, check this out.

Master Chief: bee rite bak.

Xbox Live Player #3: Still AFK, eh?.

Master Chief: wow, the penguinz sent uz an lettar!.

Letter: Dear Arbiter & Chief, I hope you managed to forgive each other and act like behaving brothers, We are having a great time remembering. P.S, In case Blowhole comes back then come back. From Skipper.

The Arbiter: Wow, what a nice guy.

Master Chief: yeah...

A few seconds later.

Master Chief: cna i play sum litle bigg planut plz?.

The Arbiter: Really?.

**The End.**

I hoped you enjoyed this story. i'm sure Jon CGI will be proud of this FanFic. I will or might make more stories in the future.


End file.
